


DTF

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective Bianca, random people upsetting Adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore is forever making out with fans when she sings D.T.F. or Jump the Gun.  Does it ever bother Bianca?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 2015 BOTS tour. Self-doubt ahead, be warned. While not referencing a specific incident, I've seen enough reddit to know how vicious the comments get.
> 
> This was originally written as a chapter of 'Pillow Talk, Global Edition', but I feel like it works better as a standalone.

_Even on the first date_

_Going straight to third base_

Adore comes flying into the wings, the roar of the audience following her off stage.  She's bouncing with energy, all smeared lipstick and manic grin.  Despite her frenetic energy, she's careful to avoid transferring any lipstick onto her fellow performers, for which Bianca is grateful.   Always affectionate, performing leaves Adore even more so and she hangs back, allowing the other queens to greet her first.  The sweaty hug she receives is worth the wait, and she watches Michelle send her back to the dressing room with words of praise.

***DTF***DTF***DTF***

They're staying overnight before heading to the next city in the morning, allowing the queens a chance to sleep in actual beds instead of on the bus.  Bianca has never minded sharing a room with Adore; she's respectful of other people's stuff despite her own seeming inability to keep neat and doesn't bring trade back (Bianca's had a few awkward moments of rooming with Courtney).  With regard to the latter, Bianca is surprised to find Adore actually in their room after the post-show drinking ends - she'd expected her to be off with one of the many fans clamoring for her attention.

Still in drag, she waves a goodnight to Jinkx and Alaska down the hall, retrieving the keycard from inside her corset (drag queens and pockets really didn't mix).  The first thing she plans on doing is untucking, then putting her drag away properly, followed by passing out for what remained of the night and hopefully sleeping through whenever her erstwhile roommate stumbled in.  That being said, it's a not unpleasant surprise to find Adore sprawled over her bed, wigless and in full face and playing with her phone.

"Yanx!"  

"Thought you'd be out with one of your mermaids," Bianca comments, stepping out of her heels and reaching for the zipper on her dress. 

Adore is grinning at her when she looks up from unzipping the corset, and Bianca takes a closer look.  The rest of Adore's lipstick is gone except for a streak across her chin, and there's eyeliner crossing the bridge of her nose. 

Ahhhh.

"Nevermind," she answers her own question on the way into the bathroom, "you're already done."

When she gets out of the shower, Bianca expects Adore to be dead to the world.  She'd heard her at the sink - at least the wet towel on the floor covered in black smudges next to a pile of clothes means she doesn't have to try and wake Adore up to take off her makeup.  

Stepping out of the bathroom, she sees Adore on her side, back turned, and quietly makes her way over to her suitcase for a clean shirt.  Bianca is about to turn off the light when she hears a frustrated sigh.

"What's going on?" 

Adore rolls over, frowning at her phone.  "Does it bother you that I'm a whore?"

Bianca blinks at the unexpected question, although there's never predicting where Adore's brain will be at any given moment.  "Course not, long as you're being safe about it."  

She's clearly scrolling through something, frown growing deeper.  "Why do other people care? Like, why do they say shit like that?  Why do they have to make shit up about me?"

"Like what? Who do I have to kill?"  It's said lightly, but Bianca is already reaching for her own phone, ready to deal with the problem. 

"Adore?"  

Instead of replying, Adore crosses to sit on the edge of Bianca's bed, shoving her phone into her hands.  There's a reddit open with dozens of posts on it.  Bianca scans them, feels her mild annoyance evolving into outrage on Adore's behalf.  The comments range from slurs on Adore's sexual habits and accusations of STDs (which Bianca knows to be patently false) to claims about drug use and insults to her family.  

"They're asshole losers who haven't ever met you."

Looking up, the anger switches to concern. It's garden variety bullying; for anyone else, Bianca would advise them to not even bother reading or losing sleep over a bunch of online trolls, but Adore's eyes are brimming with tears and she has the covers clenched in her fists. 

"Hey.  Hey, look at me."  Bianca gives the closest hand a shake.  "You're better than them, and they hate it.  They don't even know you.  And reading their shit," she thumbs the phone off and sets it on the nightstand, "isn't worth your time."

Adore is still staring at the floor, chewing her lower lip in a way that's going to leave marks. 

"Is there something wrong with me?"

That makes Bianca sit straight up, wrapping her arms tightly around her.  "No.  Who said that?"

"I heard them, when I left the bathroom."  Bianca rolls her eyes, thinking of all the nasty things other queens and audience members alike might say, but keeps her mouth shut.  "They said I'd fuck anyone, which is true, but like also that must be why no one could love me because I'm too dirty." 

Adore sniffles.  "They also said you only hang out with me because you feel sorry for my slutty ass.  Like I know that's not true, but why do they have to say that stuff?"  

It takes some effort, but Bianca pulls her around until they're nose to nose.  "First of all, that's bullshit.  I love you, your mom loves you, fuck, half the world loves Adore Delano.  So what if some hateful cunts that are jealous of you decide to be nasty?  You're young, you're out having fun, and you're not jerking anyone around with it." She's starting to worry more; normally, Adore laughs off the rumors with two middle fingers.  

"...yeah.  I dunno why this shit is getting to me," Adore shrugs.  "Like I usually would have told them straight up that that shit's not ok."

They sit in silence for a while, Adore fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.  The world saw an irreverent, boundary pushing, effervescent queen.  Adore was all of those things, but she was also sensitive under the grunge exterior, deeply concerned with never disappointing those closest to her.  Bianca sighs, knowing there's nothing more she can say right now that doesn't sound patronizing. 

Eventually, she sees Adore's eyelids drooping and the ache in her back from being corseted for hours is starting to make itself known.

"Let's get you to bed," Bianca starts.  "We've only got a few hours till we've gotta be up again." 

Adore doesn't move though.  "Can I sleep here?" 

Bianca thinks of the nights she's answered her door to Adore in various stages of drunkenness and undress, asking the same question with a lopsided smile instead of this small voice.  Wordlessly, she shifts over to make room and lets Adore climb in before turning off the light.  The bed has plenty of space for them both to sleep comfortably apart, but Bianca tugs gently on her shoulder until Adore scoots closer.  She curls in on herself facing away, and Bianca sighs deeply, wishing she had been there.  Adore is more than capable of taking care of herself, but something hurtful at the wrong moment felt a thousand times worse, no matter how many other comments she let slide.  These clearly hit a vulnerable spot, but she's not going to pry tonight.  

It's slightly ridiculous, spooning someone taller and broader, but Bianca knows Adore needs the comfort.

In the morning, Adore seems to be back to her usual self.  There's no sign of lingering upset over the next few days, and Bianca lets the worry dissipate.  She's put the incident in the back of her mind when, two weeks later, Adore hugs her longer than usual and murmurs, "Thank you."    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story needed a happier part after the angst above.

* * *

In the VIP area, Bianca and Courtney are dancing along to the music and chatting with a few local queens.  Adore is onstage, and while Bianca is more than happy to listen to her sing in any circumstances (except when she's really hungover), performing with a live band brings her to a new level.

They're several drinks in when Adore vaults the railing during a break, pausing to hug a few fans on the way over.  She only stays long enough to steal what remains of Courtney's drink before heading back up for the second set.

"I'm so fucking proud of her," Bianca announces to the world at large, the arm slung around Courtney as much affection as support in staying upright for them both.

"She's amazing!" Courtney shouts across the din.

A roar goes up from the club floor, and Bianca looks over to see Adore dropping from the stage, trusting in the hands keeping her aloft as she crowd surfs.  She's in her element with a microphone, laughing and tossing messy hair as she scrambles back up on the stage to finish the song.  Bianca and Courtney nearly shout themselves hoarse cheering, joining in the applause.  

During the final song, a local queen leans over the railing as Adore is busy making out with the lucky fans at the front of the crowd and writhing on stage with a shirtless guy.  "Does it bother you?" she asks, raising one sharply painted brow.

It takes Bianca a moment to realize she's talking to her.  "What?"  She's distracted by the song ending and cackles when Adore declares that she's now pregnant before launching herself into the crowd once more.

The queen leans closer, gesturing towards the now-empty stage.  "That."

Bianca really has no idea what she's talking about.  If she's scandalized by the performance... "Bitch, we're  _drag queens_ , we strap on fake tits and talk about our dicks," she finishes with an eyeroll.

"Huh.  Open relationship then?"

Before she can answer, Courtney props herself on the railing in front of Bianca, swaying slightly.  "They're not like that!" Her expression suggests that it should be obvious to anyone.

The queen falls silent, still eyeing Bianca dubiously.  Eventually, Adore makes her way through the mass of bodies, lipstick completely ruined and one set of lashes missing.  She turns to kiss one more fan, a teenage girl who screams with joy, before grinning at them both.  Bianca and Courtney pull her over the railing, squeezing together for a sweaty group hug.

Adore glances at their observer quizzically from where she's draped over both of them, head on Bianca's shoulder and arms around Courtney.  The queen shakes her head and moves away back into the crowd. 

"What was that?" 

"Fuck if I know," Bianca shrugs.

Courtney is laughing like she's heard the punchline of an unspoken joke, but Bianca is too busy dancing with Adore to care.


End file.
